Mirror and lenses utilized in optical equipment and scientific equipment require the surfaces to be finished to a very narrow range of tolerances in order that the lens or mirror can repeatedly function in an accurate manner over a period of time. Lenses and mirrors utilized in optical equipment are designed to focus light rays on the particular spot for viewing by the operator. Lenses and mirrors utilized in scientific equipment must have the capability of focusing or dispersing light rays in an identical pattern over the useful life of the scientific apparatus. The polishing of lenses and mirrors to achieve the tolerances required was once considered an art and not a science and was performed by practitioners who devoted their life to the hand polishing, compounding and finishing of lenses and mirrors.
In recent times, mechanical devices have become available which aid in the componding and finishing of lenses and mirrors; however, there has been a need for a machine which could automatically achieve the tolerances desired and which could operate in a relatively automatic mode with the compounding material such that an operator could operate several machines at one time and thus increase the productivity in the production of lenses and mirrors. Such a machine requires not only mechanical accuracy, but the correct compounding material and compounding material design in order that an operator, who may not be a skilled practitioner in the process of lens and mirror compounding, can operate the machine with the anticipated result that the finished mirror will have the desired surface accuracy.
The accuracy of the mirrors and lenses are measured by a wavelength. The wavelength of light is measured in angstroms with one angstrom equaling 0.00000116 inches at a specific wavelength. In a perfect sphere, there would be no deviation and all light being reflected from it would be focused on a single point called a defraction spot. A perfect sphere is practically impossible to achieve and, therefore, the deviation of the mirror is measured in wavelengths or "waves". For example, a 1/10 wave mirror refers to the surface and how it deviates from a true sphere. A typical mirror for an optical telescope requires a tolerance of 1/8 wave.
The apparatus and process disclosed herein permits the operator to achieve a surface accuracy of at least 1/10 wave by means of the mechanical apparatus in combination with the compounding material and the design of the compounding material in contact with the lens or mirror surface.